


The Perfect Name

by huntingmyths



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntingmyths/pseuds/huntingmyths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt's been hiding a secret from his friends at Dalton. Only Jeff and Nick know, but what happens when Sebastian and Blaine, his two best friends, find out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raspberriesandcolfer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=raspberriesandcolfer).



Kurt sighed as he sat in the library with Nick and Jeff. He’d finished his homework about an hour previous, but promised to stay with them. He was currently lost in his thoughts as he stared off into space.

Being at Dalton had proved to be a good change, letting Kurt express himself more. He hadn’t even told his dad, but he wasn’t just gay. In fact, he didn’t even consider himself a guy. It was just easier than admitting to the truth especially considering how conservative Lima was. If he was attacked that much for being gay, he didn’t want to know the Lima residents’ reactions to the truth.

“How about Kate?” He looked over at Nick, who hadn’t even looked up from his Latin homework.

“I don’t think so,” Kurt said with a frown.

“Have you told Blaine and Sebastian yet?” came Jeff’s voice from Kurt’s right. “You said you would.”

“Not yet. I don’t want to lose my friends because I’m… you know.”

“Transgender, Kurt. Say it with me. Trans… gender.”

Kurt just rolled his eyes at Jeff’s words, making the blond laugh. He didn’t have a problem saying the word, but it was different when people could be listening; he wasn’t ready to come out. It was a complete accident that Jeff and Nick had found out, involving Jeff deciding he wanted to walk in on Kurt without knocking and the two boys finding Kurt trying on a skirt.

“Who’s transgender?”

Kurt’s entire body froze at Blaine’s voice. His mind went completely blank. This wasn’t what was supposed to happen. This wasn’t how he wanted his friends to find out.

“Jeff’s just being an idiot,” Nick answered, still not looking up from his homework.

Kurt watched as Blaine and Sebastian both took a seat at the table. He went back to staring at his notebook which was opened to a blank page. His mind was going from blank to racing with fear. Sebastian already called him names like “princess” and “baby girl” but he probably wouldn’t like finding out that Kurt really liked those names. Not to mention the hate he would probably get.

“Are you okay, Princess?” Sebastian asked, causing Kurt to jump in surprise. “You’re going to get lines if you don’t stop scrunching up your forehead and frowning.”

“I’m fine,” Kurt snapped, standing up as he gathered his things. “Tell Wes that I’m not feeling well. I’m not going to Warbler practice.”

As he left, he could hear Jeff calling for him before someone — probably Nick — shushed him. He was glad that his friends were giving him space. Jeff and Nick would come find him after Warbler practice to make sure that he was okay.

“Hey, Kurt!”

He ignored Sebastian’s voice as his pace picked up. He didn’t want to deal with the stupid boy who just lived to taunt him. Now granted he enjoyed having someone to match wits with, but sometimes Sebastian just didn’t know when to stop.

He was about half way back to the dorms, when Sebastian caught up to him, grabbing his arm to stop him. He was forced to turn around and stare at the boy, noticing Blaine behind Sebastian. He avoided looking into either boy’s eyes, decidedly looking at any other part of them.

“What is with you, Princess?” Sebastian questioned.

“Nothing.”

“Is it what Jeff said?” Blaine wondered. “About transgender?”

“No.”

“Come on, then. Spit it out and I’ll let you go.” Kurt just glared at Sebastian, who was giving him a challenging look. “What’s going on?”

Kurt stared at the ground, debating what to do. He wasn’t exactly sure what to tell them about what was going on. He wasn’t sure he even wanted to tell them, but he had to say something. He had to give them a reason for his weird behavior.

“Kurt, it’s okay,” Blaine softly said. “Whatever it is, we won’t judge you.”

Taking a deep breath, Kurt looked at his two friends before he quickly breathed out, “Imtrans.”

“Excuse me?”

“I’m Transgender,” Kurt sighed with a frown. “I don’t identify as a boy. I identify as a girl.”

“Is that all?” Sebastian asked, rolling his eyes. “I thought you were going to say you hate me or you’d rather date Blaine instead of me.” Kurt’s cheeks turned bright red at that as Sebastian just smirked — he knew that Kurt had a crush on Blaine. “Oh, and by the way, you’re still hot.”

“And you’re still an idiot,” Kurt teased with a bright smile. It fell slightly, though, as he looked over at Blaine. “Are we still okay?”

“Yeah. I’m just curious. Why did you say that you were gay?”

Kurt stared at the two boys before he started crying. He couldn’t help it; there were so many emotions going through him at once. He was so happy that his friends were accepting of who he was. Then he was angry at himself for thinking his friends at Dalton wouldn’t accept who he was even with the zero-tolerance policy. Finally, he was petrified of how they would react to his explanation of why he had lied.

“Come on, Kurt,” Sebastian complained. “You know I’m not good with girls. Or crying. Or girls crying.”

There was an “oof” as Blaine elbowed Sebastian in the stomach. Kurt wiped his tears as Blaine pulled him into a hug and said, “You don’t have to tell us if you don’t want to.”

“I-I want to,” he muttered. “Lima isn’t exactly what you’d call an accepting town. I was afraid that it would be worse to come out at Transgender than to just say I was gay. The only reason Nick and Jeff found out is because Jeff doesn’t know how to knock and…”

“Have you picked out a name?” Sebastian questioned, shooting a glare at Blaine. Kurt just shook his head. “We’ll help you find one then. Now, let’s get to Warbler practice before Wes thinks we’re all ditching.”


End file.
